Ninjago: Aliens of Planet Earth
by Timothy Bee Barclay
Summary: SEQUEL TO Ninjago: Masters of the Force. The Ninja arrive on Earth to be greeted by an over eager President. They quickly find something is amiss and team up with a man with two hearts and a magical blue box called the TARDIS. Their mission, To find and rescue Lloyd, the Ultimate Spinjitzu Master, and stop whatever evil plot Pythor has in store for them...
1. Chapter 1: Missiles incoming!

_Review, Follow, Favorite_

* * *

**Emperor Sideous, Sith, Area 51, Earth, 2001**

* * *

** I awoke to find an army of soldiers surrounding me and the ninja Lloyd, who was still unconscious. I lifted my fingers, "I am Emperor Palpatine." The soldiers didn't even flinch, "Open fire." I ignited my lightsaber as the bullets flew faster then blaster bolts at my head. I blocked them, "Fools, I didn't come this far to be beaten by you!"**

** Lightning flew from my fingers hitting the men and dropping them dead in their tracks. Literally. I lowered my hands as they fell all around me. I was in some kind of container. I plunged my lightsaber into the black door. A sharp hissing noise broke as my lightsaber blew up in my face.**

** A crackling noise followed and then a voice said something over the Public Coming System, "You can't break through that. It's osmium, the hardest material on the Earth. What ever your weapon system is it won't work on this material."**

** I hummphed him and then reignited my lightsaber, I slowly touched it to the metal and slowly burned through it. "Very good," I heard a few clicks and suddenly the door flew open reviling an army of soldiers with the strange guns. "Drop your lightsaber now!"**

** I laughed, "You don't know the power of the force…" I dropped my lightsaber on the ground and shot my lightning at them. The lightning went a few inches then stopped short and spiraled around them blocked by some sort of magnetic shield. I lifted them up with the force and threw them into the wall. I picked up my lightsaber and ran through the opening. Just as I was through the door closed and locked me out.**

** I didn't care. I fought through the troops and reached the next door. It opened and a large machine fired a missile at me. An explosion rocked the building as I blew it up before it reached me. I was thrown back into the other wall. I growled at the ceiling. The ground opened up underneath me and I fell into a room filled with a greenish mist.**

** I inhaled and suddenly I felt very sleepy, "Must stay awake!" I used the force to create a bubble of breathable air around me. I felt my eyes closing the little I had breathed was taking its effect. I felt lightheaded as I dropped to the ground unconscious. "That's right, sleep…" I was the last thing I heard.**

* * *

_**Pythor, Snake, The Time Stream**_

* * *

** I opened my eyes, all around me there was a funnel. I sighed, "Hello!" I was floating in the middle of space. Suddenly a blue box flew past. I gasped, "What the!" Ten seconds latter it came shooting back. A door opened and a man poked his head out, "Hello sir," he pointed something at me, "oh, snake." He spun around and hit something, "Ahh, there we are, want to come on board, its very dangerous out here."**

** I smiled humbly, "Of course." He reached out and I grabbed his hand. He pulled into the little box. The moment I was inside I regretted it, it was humongous. "It's ahh… Bigger on the inside…" The man smiled, "That's a normal reaction, call me the Doctor."**

** I smiled, "Doctor Who?"**

* * *

_**Zane, Ninja, in space around Pluto, Solar System, 2001**_

* * *

** I looked out the window at the space around as we launched out of hyperspace. I frowned, "If that's Earth then we are too late…" Cole laughed, "Remember, there are nine planet in the system that holds Earth, this must be the Ice Planet."**

** I nodded, I scanned the planet for life, none. As our fight screeched through space I saw another planet far out, with a cyanish color, "One of the four gas planets on our right." I said pointing out the window at the planet. Ahead an upside down blue planet was in our way. **

** Jay maneuvered our ship around the gas planet, its gravity shooting us toward a much bigger planet. I scanned it, no life. After we passed the big one an even bigger one approached us. A giant red storm raged on its surface. No life my scanners reported.**

** Ahead was a giant asteroid field. We floated slowly through the non-moving debris of what my scanners told me was once two planet that collided. Past that there was a small red planet. I scanned it, "Minimal life of robotic kind," the scanner reported.**

** Past that there was a small blue planet, as we got closer I realized how much it looked like Ninjago. "That is where we are headed." I pointed at the blue speck.**

* * *

_**Private Homer, RadarTower 33, New Mexico, Earth, East Quad**_

* * *

** I looked up at the board of switches and started pulling levers. "Ahhh… Captain! We have incoming at 14 and 66!" The captain looked up, "Say that again?" "We have incoming!"**

** Captain looked at the radar, "Not possible… Shoot it down!"**

** "I'm sorry sir we've already tried!" I showed him the results of the weapons fired at the ship. "Sir, what ever that plane is, we can't shoot it down!"**

** "Get me Major Robinson immediately!"**

** "Yes Sir!" I tore down the hallway toward the major's office.**

** "Excuse me, Private Homer; 'THE' Captain wants you to come to the briefing room now." I yelled into the intercom phone.**

** Twelve seconds latter I was in the briefing room, "Captain, this vessel is not human sir, we can't kill it!" For 2 hours the office was in pandemonium, the president himself was talking to 'THE' captain and the major. Suddenly the object changed course, "Mr. President, the Unidentified Object is headed toward San Francisco."**

* * *

_**Kai, Ninja, San Francisco, Earth**_

* * *

** Jay was piloting the ship fast toward the nearest population center. "You know Jay, since this thing is so fast, wouldn't it be easy to scour the entire planet in a couple days?"**

** Zane looked at me, "Kai, this ship isn't that fast, even if it was we wouldn't be able to gather anything from what we saw"**

** I nodded, "So then why are we still up here?"**

** Zane shrugged, "Only Jay knows that."**

** "We start in the biggest populated areas then we go to the lesser areas, if we eliminate the big cities then we can narrow the people down quite a lot."**

** "Umm… Jay, are those missiles?"**

** Jay rolled his eyes, "Don't worry Kai, these can't harm us they disintegrate in the shield."**

** "That's not what I'm worried about, Jay the moment we land they will kill us! These missiles are faster then even the blaster bolts!"**

** Jay looked at me like I was insane, "Kai, their barely keeping up!"**

** I rolled my eyes, "If we weren't moving we would already be dead."**

* * *

_And so it begins..._


	2. Chapter 2: The Time Stream

_**All hail the Green Ninja (Who is not as awesome as this story so PLEASE REVIEW!)**_

* * *

_**Private Homer, US, CIA headquarters, Washington D.C., Earth, East Quad**_

* * *

** I stumbled down the hall. I felt my legs quaking beneath me, "The missiles were all shot down," I whispered to myself. The Major had launched another set and they also been shot down. Now the CIA Director had requested that I personally come and explain it to him.**

** I was trying to figure it all out, just three days ago, or so I was told, two figures had appeared in Area 51. One claimed to be an Emperor; they had imprisoned him in a special container. The other they assumed to be the Emperor's bodyguard. They had him in the infirmary since he had suffered a serious head wound and two small burns on his left arm and chest.**

** A large conference door opened. Arguing in a large circle was: President Bush, CIA Director Finley, FBI Director Krams, Director of Homeland Security Freeman and Air Force Commander Dunkley. They quieted down when I walked in.**

** "Private Homer," spoke Commander Dunkley, "Perhaps you can enlighten us as to what is going on out there."**

** I nodded, "I have sent my slide show upstairs, when the first slide appears tell what you see." Just then an image appeared.**

** CIA Director Finely spoke first, "Looks like, like a metal H."**

** Then FBI Director Krams, "The Hubble Space Telescope?"**

** Freeman, "It's the alien ship you dummies!"**

** I smiled, "Thank you Director Freeman, what you see here is definitely an alien craft. It entered our atmosphere about 3 hours ago at 9:43 AM. Contact was attempted at 9:45. All contact failed and at 10:13 we fired AA batteries at it. The bullets dissolved into some type of shield around the plane. Questions yet?"**

** The President nodded his head, "Continue."**

** I nodded and clicked to the next image, "This shows an image from an on-board camera on one of the missiles just before being destroyed by their weapons. It has a direct view of the cockpit; inside it are four human looking aliens. If they land, it will be hard to pick them out."**

** The FBI Director raised his hand, "Any chance you have seen the two visitors at Area 51?"**

** I shook my head, "No I haven't sir."**

** He nodded at the CIA Director who hit a few buttons and an image popped up on the screen, showing a younger man in Gold Clothing that laced him. Two soldiers were picking him up. The photo shrank and my photo appeared showing the four aliens. "We believe that these four are from the same place as Goldy here. They are 99% percent human. A sample of their DNA proves that they are slightly different then us."**

** I nodded pondering this, "The four figures in the photo are wearing different clothes, maybe this Goldy is the leader."**

** Commander Dunkley lowered his glasses, "Private Homer, surely you don't expect us to believe that they order their classes by clothing, and this is not a meeting to discuses the culture of the enemy."**

** I nodded, "Yes sir, pardon me for disagreeing, but, if we know how what they want and what their intentions are we can know what their wants will be. I think that they are here to get their leader, it would explain a lot."**

** Dunkley was about to say something but the President shushed him. "Continue Private Homer."**

** I flipped to the next slide showing San Francisco, "This is where they are headed, it is a big population if their intentions are hostile they will blow it sky high. Another thing is that they came in a plane the size of a helicopter. You can't have that many missiles to use on that big a city."**

** "If they land, then I would assume that their intentions at peaceful. Questions?" They shook their head. "That will be all Captain Homer."**

** I nodded my head, "Thank you Mr. President."**

** As the doors closed I heard a loud burst of discussion. Then it hit me, the President had promoted me. I smiled, I had been bumped up. As I left the room I heard over the intercom that President Bush would be holding a press conference in 10 minutes.**

* * *

_**Cole, Ninja, San Francisco, Earth, East Quad**_

* * *

** Jay piloted the ship above a farm outside of the city. I gasped, "It's as big as Ninjago!" **

** As we landed two people ran outside, "Excuse me buddy, you can't land your helicopter out here!" one of them yelled, he had a straw hat that was half made. The other was a short stout woman with a plaid dress.**

** "Ok, we'll move it, where do we put it down then?" Kai said hoping back in.**

** The guy pointed west, "At the airport, dummy."**

** I nodded, "Thanks for the directions mate."**

** As I jumped in the ship I noticed a button that said "contact." I pressed it and well Jay flew the ship toward the Airport I tried to figure out how to use the contact button.**

** Suddenly I heard it, "This is the San FranciscoAirport! Requesting emergency help! The Alien Aircraft is incoming, repeat the Alien Aircraft is incoming."**

** I pressed the contact button again and a sharp ring rang through the cockpit. "Ahh… Hello?" I heard my voice echo through the radio; I was speaking to the Airport. "We are coming in slowly; we are low on fuel so we'll need that, also, we were shot at by some weird gun, please advise."**

** I wasn't well versed in airport protocols as you might well imagine. So I wasn't surprised that the others looked at me like I was insane.**

** Kai face palmed, "Cole! This was supposed to be a secret mission, get Lloyd and get out!"**

** Zane took the small microphone, "This Zane, approaching slowly from the East at 8,000 miles per hour, requesting refueling and advice on protocols, over."**

* * *

_**Captain Homer, USA, San FranciscoAirport, Earth, East Quad**_

* * *

** The ship rocketed over the hanger and slowly lowered itself in a field. The snipers were in position and the army was just in front of them. The President and the Secretary of State were in a jeep ready to drive forward and greet the Aliens.**

** It was a surprise when the radio shock with the voices of the aliens, it was as if they didn't know how to use the machine they were flying. Then 'Zane' came on after reprimanding 'Cole' and straightened it all out.**

** Besides that the President had had a press conference and told the world about the aliens landing at San FranciscoAirport. Now the whole world was watching as the ship landed.**

** A jet of steam erupted and a ramp lowered. The Aliens choking and gasping for air ran down the ramp.**

* * *

_**Zane, Ninja, San Francisco, Earth**_

* * *

** I felt the world swimming before me. As we landed Jay had hit a wrong button and the ship had filled with some type of smoke. We had lowered the ramp and gasped our way off.**

** Immediately we regretted it. All around us were thousands of people, "Cole! DARN YOU! " I yelled. I coughed the rest of the smoke out. **

** Jay gasped for air, "I hate big red buttons!"**

** I nodded and stood up. A jeep with a red, white, and blue flag zoomed up and stopped right in front of us, "Greetings, I am the President of the United States of America."**

** I shrugged, "Hello, I am Zane, Elemental Master of Ice and one of the five protectors of Ninjago. These are three of the other protectors." I was trying to sound above the Earthians and I thought I was succeeding.**

** The President smiled, "What do you want here?"**

** Kai stepped forward, "We are here to find one of us. His name is Lloyd Garmadon, if you know where he is. Tell us."**

** The President's smile disappeared, "I'm sorry, I don't know where he is."**

* * *

_**Pythor, Snake, Time Stream**_

* * *

** The Doctor began flipping switch, "So what are you? How did you, get into the time stream?"**

** I shrugged, "I fell in."**

** The Doctor smiled, "No, NO! That's not possible, the time stream has an infinite number safe guards set up by my people to protect anyone from falling into a time portal."**

** I smiled, "I fell through a portal which led to space at specific time. The portal closed the moment I fell in. And so I fell through space and time, and now I've met you, Doctor."**

** He smiled on one side of his mouth, "Yeah, ok, what's your name?"**

** I bowed slightly, "Pythor P. Chumsworth, at your service."**

** He smiled wider, "You're not from around Earth are you? No, you come from quite far away! Far past the remains of Gilifray and edge of the universe, where are you from?"**

** "You ask a lot of questions, Doctor."**

** "Answer me!"**

** "No."**

** He smiled, "Well, ok, I picked up from the time stream; I can drop you off any where I please. If are a menace then I will defeat you, if you are good then you will tell me from where you hail!"**

** I grinned, "I am one of the 5 tribes of snakes that set out from the quads to find one where we could all meet in peace: The Hypnobrye from Earth, the Constricti from Qemaure, the Fangpyre from Bou, and the Venomari from Dagobah. There was one other tribe, Doctor, who ran, not from pain or enslavement or from uprisings or from complete and utter destruction. They hail from Gilifray, they are called the Anacondri. We Doctor, ran from you!"**

** The Doctor smiled weakly, "You cannot be the Anacondri, they were a purple, evil race. They were wiped out in the 'Moment.' You are not an Anacondri!"**

** I smiled wider slithering closer and closer to the Doctor, "I was an Anacondri. We left just before the moment, traveled the now open time stream and ended up in Ninjago. Now nearly a thousand years latter I have evolved into a higher form of snake," the Doctor was now backed against the TARDIS control table, "I am now the GHOST!"**

** I disappeared and watch him look around, "Muuuaaaaahhhhh! Now Doctor, lets go for a ride." I flipped a switch as he reached for his screwdriver. He waved it around until he found me.**

** "You can't hide so easily Pythor," he clipped something and my cloaking clicked on and off for a couple of seconds.**

** "I am now a GHOST, Doctor; I don't have the same biological make up as an Anacondri. You can't do anything to stop; this!"**

** I flipped another switch and the TARDIS appeared in ****_9_****_th_****_ of September, 2001_****.**

* * *

_** As we get closer to the fights that await our dear Ninja friends I must tell you I will be updating this everyday starting Monday ending Thursday.**_


	3. Chapter 3: Grave Danger

_**Captain Homer, USA, San Francisco, Earth**_

* * *

** I walked down the hall away from all the talking in the press room. My head was spinning, the President had just told a bold face lie to a possible threat. If these Aliens hear about Lloyd Garmadon being kept in a cage in the most secure prison on the planet they will do who knows what!**

** I turned a corner and bumped into a man, "Umph… Excuse me sir."**

** "Oh, that's quite all right, Captain Homer. So you've been promoted already, fantastic." He had a bow tie and spoke with a distinct British accent. He started to step around me.**

** "Excuse me sir, are you the British ambassador?"**

** "No, I'm the Doctor."**

** I nodded and moved down the corridor when I first saw it. A blue box just sitting in the hallway. I frowned, on it said, 'Police Telephone.' "What the?" I looked at the box, I reached for door and pulled…**

* * *

_**Kai, Ninja, Earth**_

* * *

** I felt that we were missing something right in front of our noses as we were told to sit down in front of a camera. "Is this like a press conference?" I asked. The guy nodded, "You are one of those Aliens right?"**

** I nodded, "Well you could call us that, to us you're the aliens."**

** He laughed, "Yeah you got that right."**

** He rushed over to the General and whispered something in his ear. The General nodded and they sat down. The one I had talked to was a Commander Dunkley. Zane sat next to the President obviously scanning the entire place. He leaned over to me, "They have a couple fast-shooting guns placed around the building. If we need to escape we go through the third window from the left."**

** I nodded and passed the info to Jay and Cole. The President stood and greeted the world. He introduced everyone except us. Then he gave a quick speech about NASA's search for interstellar life, and then he gave a quick intro to Zane, "This is Zane, speaker for the Protectors." He bowed then sat down and motioned for Zane to speak.**

** "Greetings Earth, hello… I am Zane, we come from a galaxy beyond the so called 'background radiation' which is in reality is just a universe protection agent. Spread by an ancient creator. We come from a planet beyond this called Ninjago. There we are protectors of the capital city called NinjagoCity."**

** "A few days ago a great evil attacked our peaceful world. Its name was Emperor Palpatine. We beat his army and super weapons. However in the attack against the Emperor himself we lost our commander, Lloyd Garmadon. The Emperor teleported away from Ninjago to here with Lloyd, who had been rendered unconscious."**

** "We followed a clue that led us to here from our oldest Sensei. We will only be here until we find Lloyd. If you have seen anyone in gold armor with green stripes it is absolutely him." Zane sat down and the General stood up and gave some brief words on interstellar security. Then a man rushed in. He had the bars of what we understood to be a captain. He rushed to Commander Dunkley and whispered in his ear.**

** When the General sat down Dunkley whispered to him. The General in turn whispered to the President who nodded fervently spoke to the young man who rushed back out.**

* * *

_**Sensei Wu, Ninjago City, Ninjago**_

* * *

** I sighed, "Dearth, you don't spin to do Spinjitzu! You just start to spin. You don't need to continue spinning."**

** He laughed, "Ok Sensei, but, I won't be able to keep spinning then, see!" He spun and then kept spinning.**

** "Yes, I see." I turned and walked away, he would have to learn that I knew better. "Brother, Obi-Wan. Any sing of them?"**

** Garmadon shook his head, "Not yet, it will take years for them find Lloyd, we will just have to make do with what we have. It isn't like we need them right now, plus they are finding my son." I nodded, "Obi-Wan?"**

** He sighed, "It shouldn't take them years to find Lloyd, it should at least take two weeks to cover a planet of only 6 billion." He stood and stepped over to the training course and dropped his robes to the ground. He went through it again and again.**

** I stepped into the house. I sat down and started the spirit smoke. I sat down and tried to check on my students. All I got was static, which from what Obi-Wan had told was a shield that someone ancient had put around that Quad to defend it from invading forces. But had since become weak and had allowed the Ninja to go through.**

** Suddenly the spirit smoke broke through. Thousands of planets stretched that Quad. It shot through them and then found the Ninja, discussing something with a man in a suit.**

** I continued to look around until something caught my eye. A blue box was surrounded by thousands of soldiers and was being slowly carried away. I gasped as I realized what the box was. "Great Scot, the ancients are still alive!"**

* * *

_**Yoda, Courasount, Star Wars**_

* * *

** I picked up my gimmer stick and tapped my way to the door. I opened it slowly and led into the press room. I sighed; it had been centuries since I had to lead a nation. Padme' was still assembling the senators and so I was the interm-ruler of the Galaxy.**

** I looked behind us at the box hold the three snakes. They were green and had purple eyes. I sighed; I could sense the evil pouring out of their souls. They were headed to the incinerator, there would be nothing left.**

** I stepped onto the bridge and then onto the platform, "Greeting, people of the galaxy. Sorry, am I, our leader, a sith was he. Know you do, what to Courasount, he did. However, defeated he has been, the galaxy at peace, it is! With the help of the Senate, rebuild will we. War left behind, it will be. Move forward we must, to a galaxy of peace. Until voted by the public, a democracy we will be."**

** I turned and left the stand. I felt so much sadness emanating from the room. Courasount was home to 85 trillion people. According to stats 6 million were dead and 18 million were injured. The droids had been shut down and left in the garbage. The clones had been debriefed and fixed. A few still refused to understand, these were imprisoned on Altez 3.**

** The Jedi Temple was half gone, and the Imperial Palace was completely gone. The Emperor was gone and Obi-Wan was missing. Plo-Koon ran up to me, "Sir, Anakin Skywalker wishes to speak to you."**

** I nodded. Anakin had been ht harder then any of the other Jedi. He had been a sith, even if for just a couple days. He had beaten the 501****st**** into the ground and had been thrown into the depths of Courasount.**

** He had lost half his face and three fingers on his other hand. Mace Windu and he were talking in low tones as I approached.**

** "Master Yoda," Windu spoke.**

** "Master Windu, Master Skywalker," I said stopping and looking at Skywalker.**

** "Master Yoda, our Star-Watchers have spotted an irregularity. Our background radiation has just taken a sufficient blow. Someone is trying to get into our Quad. The South quad is in danger, if this enemy has the power to break through the eternal shields then it must wield spectacular weaponry. Even the ancients would have had a hard time with this."**

** I nodded, "Remember that, not a box, the Quad is. A circle, yes? Fit together, circles do not. Great spaces there are, not bound by anything, floating planets attracted to the Quads they are. The eternal shields are not eternal. When the lead ancient destroyed his people and his enemies he weakened the shields forever."**

** "The only reason that we are still here is because of those shields, if something is breaking them then, in grave danger, we are…"**


	4. Chapter 4: Area 51

_**Emperor Sideous, Area 51, Earth, East Quad**_

* * *

** I awoke to find someone standing over me, "Hello Emperor Sideous, or should I have said, Emperor Palpatine." I sat up; he was a very tall man with gold braiding on his shoulders. I attempted to shoot lightning at him but something stopped all the power.**

** The man smiled, "You wouldn't have hurt me anyway, Emperor. Aliens have landed on my planet and I want you to explain to me what is going on with that!" He clicked something and an image appeared.**

** "The Ninja…" I felt myself say, "Those pesky ninja!"**

** The man smiled, "Thank you." He turned and left, leaving me in complete darkness yet again.**

* * *

_**Lloyd Garmadon, Area 51, Earth, East Quad**_

* * *

** I awoke again to find myself in a hospital bed. I smiled, "It was just a dream!" I sighed happily and rolled over only too see 'THE' Captain standing there. "Oh… Maybe not…" I felt my smile disappear.**

** I felt so helpless in a bed. Captain Neffareus stood, "You're awake Lloyd, how are you feeling?" **

** I shook my head, "Better, but still not so well." **

** He nodded, "I expected as much, you received quite a bump on the head, Dr. Raven though tells me that you should be up and moving by Tuesday."**

** I shook my head, "What day is today?"**

** He smiled wider, "Tuesday."**

** I groaned, "I have to wait a whole week!?"**

** He nodded, "At least you get to spend that time in the safest place on Earth."**

** I nodded, "Yeah, that's a 'great' consolation." I stood up and took the IV off. Immediately alarms blared I rolled my eyes and walked along side Neff to the other side of the hospital. Three doctors ran in and saw that I was fine. I saw one of them wipe his brow. Now I understood why they called him Dr. Raven.**

** Neff opened the door and we walked through, today I was to meet the President, apparently the most important person alive right now. The doors opened and I walked into a pure green room. The President stood on one side yelling about guns.**

** I glanced around and noticed the thousands of machine guns, UZI-13's I had heard them called. I frowned, either they were afraid of me or a mob the size of stone army were charging us. I smiled, "I've never been feared like this." I pointed at all the troops.**

** Neff nodded, "Yeah, the President thinks that all Aliens are trying to kill him, this is his visible deterrent."**

** I smiled, "There's more?"**

** Neff nodded, "They got hundred of snipers and two tanks just outside."**

** I gulped, "I better not make any wrong moves."**

** Neff smiled, "Just don't feel guilty about anything and you'll be fine."**

** The President was sweating as I stepped in front of him. I sighed, "Mr. President. There is no need to be afraid, from where I come from I'm the nicest guy on the planet."**

** He smiled weakly, "You know of anyone named Zane?"**

** I felt my heart stop. He saw my face freeze. I felt dizzy, uncertain, "Is… Is he dead?" My voice spoke so low that the whole room was quiet.**

** The President laughed, "No he's not dead, he and three other 'Protectors' have appeared and want you."**

** I cocked my head at him, "Your point?"**

** He smiled, "They won't leave without you."**

** I frowned, "That's Zane for you, just hand me over and they'll leave you alone." **

** The President smiled wide, "We aren't handing you over."**

** I felt my face go red, "Excuse me? Ninjago needs me!"**

** The President grinned a toothy grin, "Neffareus, put him in the cell with the other. Lloyd, when the 'Protectors' leave we'll kill you."**

**_'Lloyd Garmadon! Kill this man! Now!'_**

**_ 'Why! If I fight I die! This might just be a doppelganger?'_**

******I turned to Neff, "Go ahead take me."**

** Neff's mouth gaped open, "Mr. President, surly there's a mistake! Mr. Garmadon has done nothing wrong, neither have these 'Protectors' why this…"**

** The President smiled, "Neffareus, if you do not obey you will be shot."**

** I nodded at Neff, "Do it."**

** The moment we were out the door a hundred troops led me to a cell and opened the door. In front of me was the Emperor of the Andgrata Galaxy, Supreme Chancellor of the Republic, Dark Lord of the Sith, Sideous. I sat down across from him and binders slid around my wrists.**

** The Emperor stood up with rage in his eyes and tried to leap at me. His binders held him back. He had gone mad, I thought as I watched him. Leaned my head back and waited.**

* * *

_**Captain Homer, San Francisco, Earth, East Quad**_

* * *

** The Doctor ran toward the box, "No… NO! What are you doing?"**

** I stepped in front of him, "Doctor, you are under arrest."**

** The Doctor pointed his sonic-screwdriver at the box and it slowly disappeared. I frowned at the Doctor, "You're going to regret that."**

** He smiled, "Oh, really?" The box appeared behind him and he stepped in it, "Good day gentlemen." I reached forward to grab him but I missed. He shoved something out and it knocked me over. "It has been wonderful to meet you." Then the box disappeared.**

* * *

_**Kai, Rural San Francisco, Earth, East Quad**_

* * *

** I knocked on the door, "Hello, I've been told that you are the editor for the San Francisco Sun."**

** The guy nodded, "Yeah what you want kid? I'm busy!" Then I noticed the hundreds of people behind him talk loudly.**

** "Oh, sorry, we won't waste your time; I will pay a lot of money to get this in the paper tomorrow. Would you mind?"**

** The guy rolled his eyes, "Yeah, sure, I'll take a look." He glanced at it. Then it hit him, "You one of the Aliens!" Everyone in the room turned and looked at me. I nodded slowly. He grabbed my arm and pulled me in.**

** "One of the Aliens has dropped by!"**

** He brought me up to some sort of box and stuck a microphone in my face. I smiled, "Hello, my name is Kai, wasn't my idea to be up here so ask away."**

** Immediately all the hands in the room rose. I took off my mask to see better but then covered my face as hundreds of flash camera went off.**

* * *

**Please Review.**


	5. Chapter 5: The Doctor

_**Lloyd, Area 51, Earth, East Quad**_

* * *

** I slowly pulsed flame into the hand-barriers. I kept trying lightning but every time it just shocked me. I then pumped a little water and then flame and then lightning. The electricity was pulsing up and down through my veins. It did nothing, ****_'I am the Ultimate Spinjitzu Master!' _****I shot Earth and the hand-barriers broke flailing across the floor electrocuted.**

** I ran to the door and made my hand on fire. I spun and slammed it into the door. The door burst into flames and 3 feet of metal crumbled into ash. Suddenly my armor was hit from all directions by thousands of little blaster bolts. I ignited my ball of power it ripped across the floor, tearing through the smoke and blasting aside troops.**

** I ran out and activated my Golden Dragon. As I blew through the roof something whistled through the sky. I gasped as something struck me in the chest. My dragon disappeared out from under me and I fell to the earth. I landed softly, I started spinning. The little missiles flew in from all directions. If it hadn't been for my dragon I would be dead.**

** I spun into my master state, "I AM THE ULITMATE, SPINJITZU MASTER!" I kicked the ground and everything literally froze. I stood up and ignited myself on fire. I melted them as I leapt into the sky and flew away. Just as I thought I was scott-free a screeching sound and then something massive blew up below me and knocked me out, I landed with a thud as the trauma from the hit on the head hit again and I dropped unconscious.**

* * *

_**News Report, 10**__**th**__** of September, 2001**_

* * *

** Edwards Air Force Base, also known as Area 51 was completely wiped out today by test anti-terror missiles launched there. Three survivors have so far been identified. The President is set give the official explanation at 3:00 PM today. Our thoughts go out to the family of those who died in the explosion.**

** Also, the Aliens have begun their search for their leader and are requesting as much assistance as possible. If you have seen anyone fitting this picture please call this FBI number below.**

* * *

_**Kai, Area 51, 10**__**th**__** of September, 2001 at 2:30 PM**_

* * *

** I picked up a shard of metal, "Jay, this wasn't any terrorist missile?! This was something else. Look at these hand-cuffs, their electrocuted but they were done with ice, then fire, the lightning. This was Lloyd."**

** Zane spun over, "Kai, the idea is highly improbable-"**

** I spun around, "Really? Look at these tapes. The only times when the tape is blank is when this room is being opened and closed. Look?!"**

** Jay grabbed the VHS looked through the tape on our holo-gram player. We watched as Lloyd broke out. Suddenly the camera went blank as a missile exploded about twelve feet away.**

** Cole grabbed the tape, "By this Lloyd was floating in the sky just about there." He pointed to where a giant crater had been carved by the 'missile.'**

** I ran to the spot. Three tanks and a couple jeeps were zipping around the area. I scanned the area and found that there were tracks heading north. "NinjaGO!" I spun as fast as I could. The other guys caught on and we all spun north as fast as spinning would carry me.**

** We stopped at the bottom of the crater. I picked out the footprints and I spun after them. Hopefully they were what they appeared to be, someone dragging someone else along. I zoomed up the trail. I heard a jeep start to come after us.**

** Zane leapt into the air and activated his full potential and the car froze. He spun after us.**

** Overhead something flew, some kind of bird slowly hovering over us. It was blue and kind of box shaped. I frowned, it didn't have wing. I spun and shot fire at it. The fire went in different directions around the thing. Cole stopped and he shrugged at me, "Come on, at full speed there's no way it can follow us."**

** We spun up and then spun together. The Tornado of Creation. Well we were spinning I yelled into the coils of the tornado, "Full potentials!"**

** I ignited into flames and a ball of lava flew up around me. I heard a zapping noise and a freezing cold over us as we spun so fast the ground was flying underneath us.**

** I went to the bottom of the tornado and noticed that the tracks disappeared to the left. "LEFT!"**

** The Tornado jerked so hard I nearly flew out. I went to the top and looked through the lava to see if the box was anywhere near us. It was still keeping up. "ZANE! SLOW THAT THING DOWN!" Zane was next to me in a second and as I went down. He put a ball of ice around the ship.**

** "THAT SHOULD HOLD IT!" He yelled back at me. I smiled and I realized that this trail was long. After a minute or two the trail went straight again. Up ahead we saw a small farm house. In the far distance I saw a few helicopters with search lights trying to spot something.**

** Up head the blue thing suddenly appeared and we all flew out of our Tornado trying to stop.**

** Face first, I slammed into the Box. Zane flew way overhead and hit headfirst into a telephone pole. Cole crashed into the street pavment creating a crater. Jay who still had his potential still activated had just stopped and slowly lowered himself from the sky.**

** On the front of the box it said British Police Telephone. I slid slowly down. "Why!?" I said as I picked myself up. Jay stepped up to the door and knocked. It flew open and knocked us both backward. **

** "Hello! Oh. Goodness gracious boy! How in heavens name did you do that Swoshing wooshing Tornadoing thingy." He was tall and his hair hung down in front his eyes slightly. He wore suspenders and a bow tie. **

** "Cool bowtie," Cole wheezed as he stood up. He smiled, a crooked half smile that curled up on the right side of his face, "Well, thanks." He hopped around and pointed a green laser pointer at us all. Then he clicked it and looked at the readings, "Ahh, so you must be from the Upper Quad."**

** Zane climbed down, half off his face was off and the other side was shooting out sparks, "You must be the Doctor." He stuck out his hand.**

** This Doctor turned, "Oh, good, well now, a robot man." He waved his little wand at Zane, "How do you know that name."**

** Zane smiled, "My father sends his regards."**

** The Doctor raised his brow, "Dr. Julian?"**

** Zane nodded, "One and the same, Doctor. You look much different then you did then. He remembers a balding man wearing a black jumpsuit and a rat like complexion."**

** The Doctor laughed, "That was two regenerations ago. I'm the 11****th**** Doctor, hello Zane."**

** I stepped forward, "Why were you following us? You could have killed us with that appearing right in the middle of the path gesture."**

** He laughed, "Oh yes, quite sorry about that, the TARDIS has the tendency to misbehave. I pulled the leaver and woosh here I am so where is Lloyd?"**

** He talked so fast that I hardly understood any of it. Cole (still wheezing) put his hand on my shoulder to have support. "You could, have, just told us…" He paused for a breath, "Dramatic entrance though."**

** Jay looked the TARDIS up and down and then said, "Does it actually have a telephone?"**

** The Doctor spun and characteristically lost his balance on one foot for a quarter of a second, "Oh yes, and a swimming pool and an entire VictorianMansion."**

** Jay skeptically raised his eyebrows, "There is no way you can fit an entire mansion in that box. I started to stop Jay but he teleported inside the box.**

**Jay, Ninja, TRADIS**

** It was just an empty box. I teleported out, "It's just an empty box." **

** The Doctor shook his head, "No, you can't teleport into the TARDIS." He took a key out of his pocket and opened the door. "See?" He pointed into the interior and waved in with his other hand.**

** I stepped in, Kai stepped right in after me. The size of the immense room made me gasp, "Its… Its bigger!"**

** The Doctor laughed and bounded up stairs to a control panel. Zane helped Cole in and set him down to catch his breath. Suddenly a loud wheezing with a closed throat started. We all looked at Cole except the Doctor. Cole shrugged and stood up a little.**

** "Right… OK! It's been a long time since I've had this many people in the TARDIS. I want you all to feel at home. Pick a direction and you'll be sure to find a bedroom that will fit your requirements. If you need anything just tell me!" The Doctor started pulling levers left and right. He spun a little ball and pressed a little bell and whipped a screen around, "Ok we are headed to last night to watch the, action, unfold."**

* * *

_Please review, this was my favorite chapter yet! Tell us what you think, please review._


End file.
